1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the generation of electrical power, and more particularly adapting houses, buildings, and other, structures adapted with pyroelectric, piezoelectric, and thermoelectric systems capable of generating electrical power.
2. Description of the Background Art
The cost and availability of electricity varies throughout the world. In certain parts of the world electricity is provided by reliable power systems at relatively economical prices. However, in less developed parts of the world the supply of electricity is unreliable, and completely unavailable in remote locations. As a result, there exists a need for simple and cost efficient generation of electrical power on a localized basis. This need is particularly relevant in third world countries wherein electrical power is not readily available.
Building conventional power-generating facilities, such as oil or coal fired power plants, is costly and impractical, particularly for remote areas. In addition, solar and wind power systems also fail to provide a sufficient power generating solution due to cost and reliability. Accordingly, the present inventor suggests that a non-conventional approach to generating electrical power on a localized basis is needed. More particularly, the present invention is directed to the localized generation of electricity using pyroelectric and piezoelectric systems.
Pyroelectric systems generate power by converting heat to electrical energy. Piezoelectric systems rely on a permanently-polarized material such as quartz (SiO2) or barium titanate (BaTiO3) which produce an electric field when the material changes dimensions as a result of an imposed mechanical force. These materials are piezoelectric, and this phenomenon is known as the piezoelectric effect. Examples of systems using piezoelectric and pyroelectric effects are found in the prior art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,894, issued to Henry et al., discloses a hail sensor containing a piezoelectric transducer positioned to produce an electrical output signal when vibrated by a hailstone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,906, issued to Drummond, discloses a pyroelectric system for converting heat into electrical energy using a plurality of capacitors having temperature dependent capacitance. The application of heat decreases the dielectric constant in the capacitors causing the charge to expand from the capacitors into an electrical circuit to do electrical work.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,540, issued to Olsen discloses a pyroelectric apparatus for converting heat into electrical energy by the use of one or more capacitors having temperature dependent capacitance. The capacitor is cycled between relatively high and relatively low temperatures by successive thermal contact with relatively high and relatively low temperature portions of a heat transfer medium having a temperature gradient therein. Upon heating of the capacitor, the capacitance thereof is reduced, so that a charge therein is caused to expand into associated external circuitry in which it is available to do electrical work. The capacitor is then cooled and recharged and the cycle is repeated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,067, issued to O'Hare, discloses a pyroelectric system wherein a convection column is used to produce a draft to draw alternately hot and then cool air over temperature variable capacitors on which a charge is placed. Alternate sets of capacitors are each repeatedly heated and cooled such that the total charge that is shared by the combined sets is made to cycle back and forth between the sets and to flow through a rectifier whereby useful electric power is extracted.
While the various systems disclosed in the prior art appear suitable for the specialized applications for which they are intended, there remains a need for a system that harnesses piezoelectric and pyroelectric effects to generate electric power for use on a localized basis. There further exists a need for such a system that may be incorporated directly into a structure, such as a house or other dwelling.